Course contre la montre
by Opalita
Summary: (titre provisoire) Gilbert est condamné, il ne représente plus rien. Comment pourra-t-il vivre, à fond, comme il en a l'habitude, et s'occuper d'un nouveau "parasite", quand l'ombre de sa disparition plane au dessus de sa tête comme une menace ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fic en plusieurs chapitres, mais aussi ma première fic Hetalia ! Sur un personnage que j'adore (même s'il risque d'être un peu OOC) : Prusse ! **

**Bon je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter...**

**Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas (dommage)**

**Pairing: Aucun pour le moment**

**Warning: Aucun**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Auf Wiedersehen bruder<p>

Gilbert en avait marre. Marre d'être un boulet accroché à son petit frère, marre de ne plus rien représenter mais de rester en vie. Marre des regards excédés de son frère. Marre de sa sollicitude qu'il devinait forcée. Marre d'exister, encore... Marre...

Cela faisait dix ans qu'il ne représentait plus rien. De 1947 à 1989, il avait habité chez Ivan et avait représenté l'Allemagne de l'Est. Pas qu'il en ait eu envie, hein ! Mais il avait encore un peuple, un territoire... A présent, il n'avait plus rien. Plus de Nation, plus de terres, plus de peuple...

Comme il regrettait ces années où il était la Prusse ! Il était une grande Nation alors ! Un guerrier ! Un gagnant ! Pas un boulet qui vivait aux crochets de Ludwig...

Ludwig avait réussi à perdurer, lui. Il était devenu une Nation importante, malgré les deux guerres. Il allait à tous les meetings et son avis était toujours pris en compte. On admirait l'Allemand, on le respectait. Et lui, l'ancien Prussien, l'Ex-Nation, on ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il avait beau hurler, tout déranger autour de lui, on le regardait de moins en moins.

Seul son frère se préoccupait toujours de lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression que les rôles s'échangeaient. C'était lui le grand frère bon sang ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour ce serait Ludwig qui le traînerait chez le médecin au moindre rhume, qui le regarderait avec inquiétude à la moindre quinte de toux et qui lui hurlerait dessus en lui disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus une Nation qu'il allait mourir, donc qu'il avait intérêt à la fermer et à le laisser travailler.

Mais Ludwig se trompait. Les Ex-Nations disparaissent. C'était ainsi. L'Empire Romain avait disparu, et Gilbert allait disparaître à son tour. Il était déjà resté trop longtemps sur cette terre.

Il allait mourir. Maladie ? Crise cardiaque ? Il n'en savait rien. Et Lutz non plus. Son petit frère le regardait comme s'il allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre quand il croyait que Gilbert ne le voyait pas.

Le jeune homme posa doucement sa main sur son abdomen, sur la minuscule bulle de vide qu'il sentait, qui formait un renflement presque invisible sur son ventre. Cette petite bulle. La promesse d'une mort à venir. Il la sentait depuis deux jours. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Ludwig. Le blond avait d'autres préoccupations, en tant que Nation. Gilbert fit lentement glisser son pouce contre la bulle, à peine plus grosse qu'un bouton de moustique. Difficile de penser que c'était ce minuscule vide qui allait causer sa mort quand des guerres, des batailles et des centaines d'épées n'étaient pas venues à bout de lui lorsqu'il était la Prusse.

Soudain, trois coups furent doucement frappés contre la porte. Ludwig. Gilbert ne lui parlait presque plus depuis deux jours. Histoire que le plus jeune s'éloigne de lui, qu'il ait moins mal. La voix de son frère résonna à travers la porte:

-_Bruder ! _Je peux entrer ?

-Vas-y ! répondit-il en forçant sa voix à prendre un ton enjoué.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ludwig entra. Depuis son lit, Gilbert contempla la _noble_ Nation d'Allemagne. Son petit frère. Droit comme un manche à balai serré dans un costume. Tellement différent de lui, affalé en jean et T-shirt sur son matelas... Pitoyable... Il avait l'impression d'être sur son lit de mort. Il avait même droit au regard triste du grand blond. Gilbert étira ses lèvres en un sourire rassurant et demanda, toujours de la même voix enjouée:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pars... Un meeting. Je ne serai pas là avant ce soir.

Le jeune homme continua de sourire et déclara, un faux sourire dans la voix:

-Eh bien vas-y ! Tu vas être en retard !

Un sourire en coin illumina le visage de Ludwig, réchauffant quelque peu le coeur de son aîné.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles. Hein ?

-T'inquiètes, ricana-t-il. Je sais me gérer.

Sans cesser de sourire, le grand blond se détourna et, au moment de sortir dans le couloir, ajouta d'une voix hésitante:

-_Ich liebe dich, mein bruder. _

-_Ich liebe dich auch_, souffla Gilbert en réponse.

La porte était déjà refermée.

Gilbert soupira. Son frère le connaissait, depuis le temps. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que son aîné se portait toujours aussi bien. De toute façon, que Gilbert soit là ou pas, le monde de Ludwig ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner pour autant. Il n'était pas si important... Pas important... Plus important...

Le jeune homme se glissa hors de son lit et, d'un pas lent, gagna la salle de bains.

Ludwig lui fournissait le gîte et le couvert. Il ne lui donnait rien en retour. A quoi servait-il ? Lui ? Gilbert ? Le « génial » Gilbert ?

A rien. A attendre la mort. A peser sur le dos de son petit frère pour survivre. Survivre ? Ridicule. Il allait mourir, de toute façon.

Son regard se posa sur le miroir, où son reflet le dévisageait. C'était lui ? Ça ? Cet être terne, fatigué ? C'était « ça », le fantastique Gilbert ? Ses cheveux n'avaient plus le blanc neigeux dont il était fier. Ses yeux rouges semblaient éteins. Où était passé son regard carnassier ? Ce rouge sang féroce ? Et sa peau ! Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude ! Elle n'était plus blanche, elle était cadavérique ! Pas étonnant que son frère s'inquiète ! Il était devenu une loque, une épave. Il valait plus que ça ! Il était... Il était Prusse bon sang ! Il sentait les larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. D'un geste furieux, il lança son poing contre la surface lisse du miroir, qui explosa en une centaine de petits morceaux de verre. Le sang écarlate ruissela sur sa peau crayeuse. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. A tâtons, l'albinos ouvrit le robinet pour rincer le sang. Les pensées couraient dans sa tête à la vitesse du sang dilué qui s'engouffrait dans le tuyau d'évacuation. Il n'allait pas rester là, à ne rien faire, attendant patiemment que la maladie le dévore ! Il n'était pas un vulgaire animal terrifié !

Qu'aurait fait l'ancien Gilbert ? Qu'aurait fait Prusse ? Qu'aurait fait ce combattant , Il aurait arrêter de se voiler la face ! Il se serait repris en main !

Le regard de Gilbert, comme éclairé d'une flamme nouvelle, parcourut la chambre. Comment avait-il pu abandonner à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu se barricader dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, vivre comme un parasite ? Il était pitoyable... Pitoyable !

Il avait besoin de changer d'air ! Il avait besoin de... de vivre ! C'est ça ! De vivre ! Il voulait vivre ! Il voulait être libre ! Profiter ! Exister pleinement !

Se sentant soudain étouffé, le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre à la volée, laissant l'air froid s'engouffrer dans la chambre. Mais le vent glacé ne dissipait pas sa sensation d'apnée, d'enfermement.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, courant à travers la maison de son frère, en quête d'air. Couloir. Escalier. Salon. Il enfila son manteau et quitta la demeure. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, aspirant goulûment l'air glacial, un frisson d'excitation remonta le long de son dos. Il partait à l'aventure. Sa dernière aventure. Mais il préférait mourir à l'air libre à crever comme un rat dans la maison de son frère. Il allait enfin respirer ! Il allait quitter Berlin. Prendre l'avion. Aller... Il ne savait pas où, mais partir !

Avant de bifurquer dans la rue, il jeta un regard au logis de Ludwig. Il sentait toujours le peiti vide, dans son abdomen. Mais il ne crèverait pas comme un rat en attendant la mort. Il allait vivre comme un fou !

L'albinos hurla de toute la force de ses poumons:

-_Auf Wiedersehen bruder ! Ich liebe dich !_

Et il partit en courant, son long manteau noir battant l'air dans son sillage. A l'aéroport. Monter dans un avion. Qu'importe la destination. Tout semblait... Tellement simple à présent...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilààààà ! Ce chapitre est fini ! Bon... Mon Gilbert est sans doute un peu (voir beaucoup) OOC, et l'histoire n'est pas très gaie pour le moment mais ça devrait s'arranger dans les chapitres suivants, en tout cas pour le côté dépressif de la fic (en tout cas j'espère)...<strong>

**Laissez moi une review, s'il vous plaît! Elles me motivent pour avancer et m'aident à progresser alors n'hésitez pas (pliiiiize)...**

**A la prochaine !**

_Auf Wiedersehen : Au revoir_

_Ich liebe dich: Je t'aime_

_Ich liebe dich auch: Je t'aime aussi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Voilà le chapitre deux ^^**

**Évidemment, Hetalia et Gilbert ne m'appartiennent pas (mais si on me propose, je diirai pas non :3)**

**Loupiote54 : Merci pour la review ^^ En fait j'avais vraiment peur de faire un OOC mais tu m'as rassurée, merci :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Rencontre au coin de la rue<p>

Gilbert marchait, mains dans les poches. Une fine pluie plaquait ses cheveux blancs contre son front. Deux jours. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il était en France. A Strasbourg, plus précisément. Il pleuvait. Bientôt, il neigerait. L'albinos était tout à fait satisfait par son plan génial. En deux jours, il était presque redevenu l'ancien Gilbert, à coup de Night Clubs et de sorties nocturnes. Il était presque redevenu celui qui paralysait ses ennemis d'un simple regard et qui s'illustrait sur le champ de bataille. En deux jours, son frère l'avait appelé environ trente fois et il avait reçu des centaines de messages affolés.

Il n'avait pas décroché une seule fois, et il n'avait pas prit la peine de lire les messages. Il savait déjà ce qu'ils contenaient. Et il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir qu'il avait vécu dix ans caché dans les jupes de Ludwig. Il voulait que son frère abandonne. Il ne rentrerait pas, de toute façon. Il voulait que son petit Lutz tourne la page, l'oublie, le laisse vivre et crever comme il l'entendait. Il n'avait pas envie de finir sous forme de légume maintenu en vie artificiellement dans un hôpital pour l'Amour de Dieu !

Il donna un coup de pied rageux dans un pauvre caillou innocent lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse pour la énième fois. Ludwig croyait vraiment qu'il allait revenir juste parce que son petit frère lui remontait les bretelles par messages ?

-Aïe !

Gilbert se retourna. Le gémissement venait d'un tas de chiffons humides appuyé contre le mur. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et examina l'amas de tissus d'un œil méfiant. Les hallucinations, c'était le début de la fin.

-Pourquoi tu m'as jeté un caillou ?

Oh ! Ce n'était pas une hallucination... La voix venait de _sous_ les tissus. C'était une petite voix timide. Il s'approcha prudemment. Le tas de chiffons recula puis se stoppa, acculé, dos au mur.

-Désolé, sourit-il, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Pas de réponse. C'était une première, pour l'awesome Gilbert, de s'excuser. Et l'albinos était curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait sous les kilos de torchons trempés. Il s'accroupit face au petit monticule et déclara, d'une voix plus douce :

-Montres-toi... Tu vas étouffer là-dessous.

Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Le tas était petit, et il avait entendu la voix d'un enfant. Il tendit lentement la main vers les chiffons et, d'une légère secousse, il fit tomber quelques pièces de tissu. A la vue de ce qu'il y avait dessus, il étouffa un cri et recula trop vite, au point de tomber assis par terre.

Des yeux bleus. Il avait croisé des yeux bleus. Un bleu ciel, le bleu des yeux de Ludwig. C'étaient les mêmes yeux, bleus, ronds et hagards, qu'il avait croisé lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son frère enfant, amnésique, au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

C'était une hallucination. Il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas croiser deux fois un regard pareil. Et comme ça ! Dans la rue ! Un SDF !

Minute... C'était un enfant... Que faisait-il dans la rue ? Ce. N'était. Pas. Logique. Il divaguait. C'était la maladie.

D'un mouvement d'épaules, l'enfant fit tomber les chiffons. Et, là, Gilbert comprit que ce n'était _pas _une hallucination. Si c'en était une, elle était diablement réaliste.

Devant lui se tenait une petite fille. Cinq ans maximum. De longs cheveux châtains, trempés, et un petit visage crasseux. Ce n'était pas Ludwig. Définitivement. Mais ce regard... Ce regard lui rappelait son frère.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, oui...

L'albinos se remit debout. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! Trouver une boîte correcte. Alors qu'il allait partir, la petite voix appela :

-Attends !

Il se retourna :

-Oui ?

-Tu aurais pas un truc à manger ? Je meurs de faim.

Il croisa à nouveau ce regard. Bleu, hébété, perdu. Gilbert sentit soudain son ventre se crisper dans une envie diffuse de serrer la fillette dans ses bras. Cette fillette qui ressemblait tellement à son petit frère. Que faisait-t-elle dans la rue ? Elle n'avait donc pas de parents ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle faim ?

Il revint à la petite fille, s'accroupit de nouveau et demanda :

-Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

Elle hésita puis répondit :

-Je sais pas...

L'albinos haussa les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas ?

-Où sont tes parents ?

-Je sais pas.

S'il avait pu hausser les sourcils un peu plus, il l'aurait fait. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'y être de nouveau, sur le désert parsemé de cadavres, essayant de comprendre commet un petit blond amnésique avait-pu se retrouver sur un charnier pareil. Il approcha son visage de la fille et demanda encore :

-Tu as quel âge ?

La petite ouvrit la bouche et répondit encore, d'une vois tremblante :

-Je sais pas !

Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Sentant sa gorge se serrer, il ajouta, plus aimable :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

La fille, au bord des larmes, chuchota, la voix emplie de panique :

-Je sais pas !

Elle ne savait dire que ça ?

En tout cas elle semblait vraiment en détresse. Et elle avait vraiment l'air affamé. Si on la laissait comme ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il avait l'expérience du manque de nourriture. Elle était condamnée. Qui était-il pour la laisser à la rue, comme un petit animal nuisible ? Qui était-il pour l'abandonner dans le froid, quand il venait d'abandonner Ludwig ?

S'appuyant sur ses jambes, il se mit debout et contempla la petite fille.

-Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges ?

Gilbert sourit et, ignorant la question, tendit la main vers l'enfant :

-Allez, viens.

Hésitante, elle tendit sa petite main vers lui, mai laissa son bras le long de son corps.

-Tu pourrais être méchant... glissa-t-elle, dubitative.

Le jeune homme se retint de ricaner. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer... Méchant ? Bien sûr qu'on pouvait dire qu'il l'était ! Il avait tué quantité de gens, sur le champ de bataille. Il avait massacré des armées entières ! Et une gamine, de cinq ans, demandait s'il était méchant !

Elle sembla interpréter son silence comme une hésitation. C'est pourquoi elle ajouta, méfiante :

-Et si tu voulais me faire du mal ?

Il se contenta de sourire gentiment et déclara, amusé :

-Je suis trop génial pour ça voyons !

Le doute envahissait le regard perdu de l'enfant. Gilbert déclara, étouffant son agacement :

-Tu ne vas pas rester ici ! Tu vas crever de froid !

Les lèvres de la petite tremblaient. D'autorité, il prit la minuscule main crasseuse aux ongles rongés dans sa grande man blanche et ajouta, doucement :

-Allez, viens mädel. Je vais pas te manger.

-Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges alors ? Tu es malade ?

-On peut dire ça...

-Tu vas mourir ?

-C'est pas important, sourit-il. Viens.

Il exerça une légère pression sur la petite main poisseuse, dans un geste de réconfort, et ils se mirent en marche sous la pluie.

Un petit sourire étirait les lèvres du Prussien. Il allait ramener la gamine dans le simple hôtel où il avait élu domicile. Il allait partager son dîner avec elle puis il aviserait...

* * *

><p>Un sourire amusé éclairait toujours le visage de Gilbert. Face à lui, la gamine luttait contre le sommeil après un repas des plus consistants. Quand il avait ramené l'enfant à l'hôtel, il lui avait fait couler un bain dans la vieille baignoire. Autant pour la nettoyer que pour la réchauffer. Elle s'était lavée et, juste après, l'albinos avait partagé son paquet de chips et son dîner avec elle.<p>

Elle s'était jetée sur les aliments et s'était empiffrée au mépris de l'indigestion qu'elle risquait, sous le regard amusé du prussien.

Soudain, le téléphone de Gilbert sonna. Trop distrait et épuisé pour faire attention à bien ignorer l'appel, il décrocha et porta le portable à son oreille. Et il le regretta immédiatement :

-GILBERT ! SOMBRE ABRUTI ! CRETIN IMMATURE ! DU BIST BLÖD ! COMMENT AS-TU PU QUITTER LA MAISON COMME CA ? TU VAS REVENIR ET EN VITESSE !

L'albinos éloigna de son oreille l'objet diabolique, qui enfonçait les vociférations de Ludwig directement dans son pauvre appareil auditif. Depuis quand le parfait petit Lutz était-il aussi vulgaire ? Il n'avait rien fait ! Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher une bonne fois pour toutes ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser crever en paix ?

Agacé, Gilbert hurla dans le combiné :

-SCHNAUZE !

Et il raccrocha, coupant brusquement le flot d'injures en allemand que déversait la voix de son cadet.

-C'était... qui ? Demanda la petite, d'une voix ensommeillée.

Sans la regarder, il marmonna :

-Mon frère.

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, puis de l'hôtel. Enfin... Si on pouvait appeler cette pension de famille un hôtel... Un escalier qui grinçait, de vieilles baignoires écaillées et de la poussière à profusion. Pas très digne de sa géniale personne, mais il s'en contentait. Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait... Il était proche de la frontière allemande, après tout.

Gilbert sortit sous la pluie, portable en main. Il bifurqua à droite, soucieux de se débarrasser du téléphone au plus vite, mais aussi de laisser la petite seule le moins longtemps possible. Qui sait quel genre de psychopathes pouvaient fréquenter l'hôtel ? Au détour de la rue, il aperçut un homme, qui se confondait presque avec le mur.

-Bonjour, sourit-il.

Pas de réponse. L'albinos posa son téléphone dans la main de l'homme et partit en courant, lâchant un vague « Joyeux Noël ! ». Il réalisa, quelques secondes plus tard que Noël, c'était dans deux semaines. Mais ce n'était pas trop grave.

Grâce à ce plan génial, il venait de montrer sa ruse en se débarrassant de cet objet hautement compromettant et, en refilant son splendide portable à ce malheureux sans-abri, il avait aussi montré son _ awesome générosité_.

D'un pas pressé, il revint à l'hôtel. Il ne pouvait pas être arrivé quelque chose à la petite en si peu de temps n'est-ce pas ?

Il monta l'escalier grinçant et poussa la porte de la chambre avant de s'arrêter, totalement attendri. La gamine dormait sur le fauteuil, sa bouille d'ange auréolée par ses cheveux propres. Elle semblait flotter dans la veste rouge de l'albinos (il la lui avait donné parce que ses habits étaient à la laverie et qu'elle risquait d'attraper froid).

Gilbert la trouvait... adorable. Il referma délicatement la porte et s'avança vers l'enfant endormie le plus silencieusement possible.

-Mädel ?

Silence. Il sourit et regarda la position de la petite d'un peu plus près. Elle s'était pelotonnée dans le fauteuil, dans une position manifestement très inconfortable.

Bon. Il ne pouvait pas _décemment_ la virer maintenant qu'elle était endormie, hein ?

Il la souleva délicatement, comme si elle était en verre, et la porta jusqu'au lit. Elle ne pesait vraiment pas lourd, cette gamine...

Tout aussi précautionneusement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il l'allongea dans le lit qui aurait dû être occupé par sa géniale personne et la couvrit.

Un soudain accès de mélancolie lui tordait les tripes. Quelques décennies auparavant, c'était Ludwig qu'il glissait dans son lit et qu'il bordait... Ludwig qu'il venait d'envoyer sur les roses grossièrement. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

La fillette grogna légèrement dans son sommeil. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du prussien. Adorable. Sauf que cette petite chose tellement adorable dormait maintenant dans _son_ lit.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, tête appuyée sur l'accoudoir. Il était bon pour un fantastique torticolis au réveil... Avec un autre soupir, il s'étira.

Bon... Il emmènerait la petite avec lui. Mais la prochaine chambre, il la prendrait avec deux lits.

* * *

><p><strong>Fini ! <strong>

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Que c'était nul ? Absolument génial ? Que je mérite d'être enfermée dans une cave et condamnée à manger des scones ? Qu'il y a des progrès à faire ? **

**Dites moi tout dans les reviews s'il vous plaît ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**A la prochaine ^^**

**Et merci à ceux qui followent :)**

_Du bist blöd : Tu es bête_

_Schnauze : Ta gueule !_

_Mädel : Gamine, petite_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 3 ^^**

**Erm... Bien sûr, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas...**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : (Pas d'idée de titre convainquant)<p>

-Rah je le déteste !

Ludwig écrasa le combinet sur sa base rageusement. Gilbert lui avait raccroché au nez. Il lui avait raccroché au nez ! Alors qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son grand frère depuis son départ.

-Scheiße !

Et, pour évacuer sa colère, le grand blond frappa la table de son poing. Fort. La douleur lui irradia le poignet mais il serra les dents. Comment Gilbert avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

-Veee~ Ludwig ? Ça va ?

La voix de l'italien s'éleva de la cuisine. Ludwig soupira profondément pour ne pas agresser son petit ami et répondit, d'une voix calme au possible :

-Non Feli, tout va bien.

-C'était Gilbert ? Il revient quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Le brun venait d'entrer dans le salon. Et il semblait vraiment inquiet pour le grand frère de l'allemand.

-Il ne revient pas. Je vais devoir le chercher.

Oui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère seul dans le vaste monde. Qui sait ce que le Prussien narcissique pourrait provoquer ? Une guerre mondiale ? Un incident diplomatique ? Sa propre mort ?

Non. Définitivement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère mourant seul, isolé.

Quand le grand blond était rentré, à la nuit tombée, épuisé par le meeting, il avait d'abord été surprit par le silence. La maison était rarement silencieuse en la présence de Gilbert. Il avait appelé. On n'avait pas répondu. Paniqué, il avait cherché son frère à travers toute la maison. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie : à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une porte, il craignait de trouver son aîné gisant, sans vie. Mais, au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, Ludwig avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : son frère était bel et bien parti. Il l'avait abandonné. Il était parti. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi dehors !

-Tu n'as pas une idée de là où il pourrait se trouver ?

-Non... Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Il s'était énervé plus que de raison. Feliciano avait à présent les yeux remplis de larmes. Il avait un peu exagéré...

Doucement, Ludwig prit l'italien dans ses bras, pour se faire pardonner son emportement. Comment pourrait-il le savoir, lui, où son frère se trouvait ? Il ne le connaissait pas à ce point... Enfin, si... Il le connaissait. Très bien même. Seulement... Ces derniers temps, l'albinos était étrange. Il se montrait distant et renfrogné, avec lui, et même avec Francis et Antonio. Ses meilleurs amis pourtant... Les aurait-il mit au courant de son départ ?

Devait-il contacter les deux autres membres du trio infernal ? Il n'était pas sûr que son frère ait soudainement changé son comportement vis-à-vis de ses amis.

Qui d'autre pourrait localiser Gilbert ?

Pas grand monde... Mattiew peut être... son frère pourrait avoir parlé de sa fugue à son petit... non... à son « ami-fantasme-secret » ?

Le regard de l'allemand se posa sur le téléphone. Appeler ? Demander de l'aide ? Se débrouiller seul, au risque de perdre son frère ?

Passant distraitement les doigts dans les cheveux de l'italien, il demanda :

-Tu penses que je devrais appeler Espagne, France et Canada ?

-Tu peux essayer... Tu crois qu'ils savent où est Gilbert ?

Ludwig soupira. Il allait dormir. Il maquait trop de sommeil. Et, à son réveil, il appellerait tous ceux qui pourraient lui dire où se trouverait éventuellement son aîné.

Mais voulait-il vraiment le retrouver ? N'était-il pas parti de lui-même ? Non. Bien sûr qu'il allait chercher Gilbert. C'était son devoir. C'était son frère. L'albinos lui manquait-il vraiment ? Bien sûr ! A quoi servait l'albinos ? A mettre le désordre, à faire du bruit, à le déranger lorsqu'il travaillait... Et à mettre de l'animation. Et à apporter son sourire partout où il allait. Oui. Il allait rechercher Gilbert. Et le retrouver.

C'était son frère, après tout.

* * *

><p>-Deux tickets pour New-York, je vous prie.<p>

La jeune femme du guichet lui glissa les deux tickets et il prit la main de l'enfant. Ils partaient pour les États-Unis.

-Pourquoi on s'en va ?

-Parce que.

-Allez tu sais tu peux me dire !

-Je sais. Mais je ne te dirai pas.

-S'il te plaît !

Gilbert se retint de baisser un regard excédé sur la petite fille. S'il lui avait jeté ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil, il aurait croisé ses grands yeux bleus adorables et lui aurait tout raconté.

-On s'en va parce que j'en ai envie.

Pas de réponse.

-Et puis c'est joli, New York, tu ne trouves pas ?

La fillette prit une moue boudeuse.

-Je sais as j'y suis jamais allée.

-Bah comme ça tu sauras.

Sans rien ajouter, il entraîna l'enfant vers leur avion. Et oui... Il avait choisi de passer les prochains jours dans le pays le plus riche et le plus mégalo du monde. Pourquoi ? Déjà parce qu'il s'était promis de vivre une aventure, et que pour avoir une aventure digne de ce nom, il faut savoir changer de paysages... Et puis... Plus il s'éloignerait de Ludwig et des dix dernières années, mieux il se porterait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de voir son petit frère hein ! Il avait plusieurs fois été tenté de se rendre dans une cabine téléphonique et d'appeler, juste pour entendre son frère et lui dire qu'il s'excusait pour leur discussion quelque peu houleuse (oui il avait beaucoup d'excuses à formuler). Seulement... Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce qu'il avait été pendant ces dernières années. De ce qu'il avait été avant de redevenir lui, comme ça, sans prévenir. Comme par miracle ?

Et il se retrouvait assis là, dans l'avion, à côté de la gamine qui regardait par le hublot, émerveillée. Il sourit : ils n'avaient même pas encore décollé... Elle n'avait pas vu le meilleur.

L'albinos adorait prendre l'avion. Cette sensation de voler, comme un oiseau. Cette impression de...de magie (à défaut d'un meilleur terme). Voler comme un oiseau. C'était merveilleux. Est-ce que c'était pareil, quand on est mort ? Est-ce qu'on s'envole dans le ciel ? Est-ce qu'on est libre ?

Gilbert secoua la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à ça maintenant ? Il n'était pas encore mort bon Dieu ! Et il n'avait pas l'intention de casser sa pipe sans avoir profité un minimum ! Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser des questions !

-Gilbert ?

-Ouais ?

-Ta maladie... Elle est contagieuse ?

Sa maladie ? Quand est-ce qu'il lui avait parlé de ça ? Jamais. Il en était sûr.

-Quelle maladie ?

-Celle qui te fait les yeux rouges et les cheveux de Papi.

Ah... Elle voulait parler de l'albinisme.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas Mädel.

-Comment ça s'attrape alors ?

-Ça se transmet dans la famille.

Même s'il ne savait pas de qui il le tenait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre albinos.

-Alors ton frère il est comme toi ?

… Ludwig... Albinos ? Le prussien éclata de rire, l'image d'un grand albinos musclé, aux cheveux blancs plaqués en arrière et un air sérieux figé sur le visage s'imposant dans son esprit.

-Non... Il est tout à fait normal. Et il a les mêmes yeux que toi.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu t'es énervé avec lui alors ? Il est jaloux de la couleur de tes yeux ?

Gilbert ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire. Lutz, jaloux de ses magnifiques orbes rouges... Il y avait de quoi, c'était vrai, mais bon... Son petit frère ? Jamais.

-Non, non. On s'est disputés parce qu'il se prend pour le grand frère.

-Parce que c'est toi le grand frère ?

-Ouais.

C'était lui le grand frère. Et c'était lui qui fuyait son cadet...

Deux heures de vol. Déjà. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux et écoutait paisiblement de la musique quand on le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, passablement irrité.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Tu n'as rien pour t'occuper ?

Question idiote. Ils étaient partis sans rien acheter. Ni vêtement neufs pour la gamine, ni jouets, ni livres, ni provisions. Il fallait bien avouer que l'albinos avait hâte de quitter l'Europe...

-Bah non...

Avec un soupir, Gilbert retira un écouteur et le tendit à la fillette. Elle s'empressa de le glisser dans son oreille.

-C'est joli...

-N'est-ce pas ?

Comment pourrait-il écouter quelque chose si ce n'était pas joli ? Il avait un minimum de goût quand même !

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est du piano. La lettre à Elise.

Beethoven. Un grand compositeur. Allemand, bien entendu. C'était autre chose que Chopin ! Et ça détendait profondément le prussien à chaque fois qu'il écoutait une de ses œuvres.

-C'est qui Elise ?

-J'en sais rien.

L'albinos ferma les yeux pour savourer la musique. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit un léger poids contre son épaule. Surpris, il tourna son regard vers la petite fille qui venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Est-ce qu'elle dormait ? Impossible de savoir. Elle respirait lentement et régulièrement.

Doucement, il ferma de nouveau les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil. Sa main inconsciemment crispée sur son abdomen.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! C'est terminé ^^<strong>

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre mais voilà, il est posté =)**

**Merci à SxN pour sa review et son conseil ^^**

**Et merci à Emy-nee aussi pour sa review (je suis très contente que tu me suives , merci =D )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chalut tout le monde ^^**

**Et un nouveau chapitre de posté ! Un ! :D **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia... Ne m'appartient pas (même si je ne serais pas contre :/ )**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Une géniale journée<p>

L'albinos soupira et balaya les façades de magasins d'un œil distrait. Il avait mal au dos. La veille, après l'atterrissage, il avait dû porter une gamine endormie et sa valise (elle ne pesait pas vraiment lourd mais elle comptait quand même) jusqu'à un taxi, puis du taxi jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel, où il les avait confié à un employé avant de s'écrouler sur un matelas moelleux. Il s'épuisait plus vite. Est-ce que c'était la maladie ? En temps normal, ça ne l'aurait pas épuisé autant. Pas à ce point. Pas au point qu'il n'arrive pas à se lever avant onze heures, ne leur laissant plus que presque dix heures pour faire leurs achats. Ils avaient beaucoup de courses à faire. Des vêtements pour la petite et pour lui, ainsi que quelques affaires essentielles : brosse à dents, jouets et autres.

Se rappelant de l'existence de la fillette, qui devait avoir du mal à se maintenir à sa hauteur (elle n'avait pas d'aussi longues jambes que lui), Gilbert ralentit et tendit sa main à l'enfant, qui la saisit.

-On achète quoi en premier ?

-Des habits pour toi.

Et, à ces mots, le jeune homme traîna la petite fille dans un magasin qui affichait des vêtements pour enfants.

Une fois dans le magasin, l'albinos dût retenir un soupir découragé. Il y avait plein de vêtements pour petite fille. Plein. Trop. Il ne savait pas du tout comment habiller la gamine lui ! Quand il s'occupait de Ludwig, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème...

Bon... On était en hiver. Que portent les filles en hiver ? De quoi avait besoin la fillette en hiver ? Un manteau. Un pull, des sous-pulls. Pantalons et chaussettes.

Distraitement, il s'empara d'un manteau violet, d'un jean, d'un pull bleu foncé et d'un sous-pull blanc et accompagna la petite vers les cabines d'essayage. Elle entra et il s'assit sur une chaise, attendant qu'elle ait enfilé quelque chose.

-Giiiiiiiiiil !

-Quoi ?

-J'arrive pas à enfiler !

Comment les parents faisaient-ils pour habiller leurs enfants ? Ces pulls étaient tout simplement impossibles à mettre ! Gilbert se retint de jurer et continua de se débattre avec l'épais vêtement. La petite essayait de l'aider en passant ses bras dans les manches. L'albinos tirait comme il pouvait sur le bas du pull, tentant de dérouler le vêtement sur la poitrine de la gamine.

-Je peux vous aider ?

Il se retourna et aperçut une jeune femme en uniforme. Une magasinière. Dieu merci. Il se releva et s'écarta en souriant.

-Merci ! Je cherche des vêtements pour ma petite sœur mais je ne sais pas trop ce qui pourrait convenir.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour et s'accroupit face à la petite, qui regardait Gilbert, perdue.

-Alors... Voyons...

Presque une heure plus tard, le jeune homme sortait du magasin, un sac dans chaque main. Sur les conseils d'Emily, la jeune vendeuse, il avait fait l'acquisition d'un manteau, de deux pulls bleus, trois sous-pulls, un jean et tout le nécessaire. Il était assez satisfait.

-Pourquoi tu as dit que j'étais ta petite sœur ?

-Pourquoi j'aurais dit autre chose ? Tu n'en es pas contente ?

-Si mais c'est bizarre.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. C'était venu comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était son père, et s'il n'avait rien dit sur leur possible lien, Emily aurait pu se poser des questions.

-Allez viens _petite sœur_.

Il venait de repérer un magasin de vêtements pour homme, et y entra, la fillette sur les talons.

Il n'avait plus grand chose à se mettre, tant qu'à faire du shopping, autant se faire un peu plaisir. Et puis il lui fallait un costume

-Et celui là ?

-On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement.

Gilbert s'examina d'un œil critique. En effet. Le costume était trop noir. Il retourna dans la cabine.

-Et celui là ?

-Trop blanc ! Il fait mal aux yeux.

L'albinos leva les yeux au ciel.

Au bout de vingt minutes, il finit par opter pour un costume prune et une chemise blanche, qui reçut immédiatement l'approbation de l'enfant.

-On va où maintenant ?

-Je sais pas. Tu as faim princesse ?

-Oui ! Pas toi ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Avait-il faim ? Non. Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait plus faim depuis deux jours. C'était étrange. Mais sûrement passager, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas parce que la nourriture ne lui faisait plus envie qu'il ne pouvait pas manger. Qu'il n'avait pas _besoin_ de manger.

Gentiment, il prit la main de la fille et la conduisit vers le restaurant le plus proche : un fantastique Burger King, plein de calories et de graisses. De quoi bourrer l'enfant d'énergie pour l'après-midi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, s'exposant aux odeurs d'acides gras saturés et de frites trop pleines d'huiles. L'agréable fumet lui agressa immédiatement les tripes, lui donnant soudain envie de vomir.

Contrôlant sa légère nausée, l'ex-prussien abandonnant la gamine à une table et alla commander.

Il regardait la fillette s'empiffrer de frites pas appétissantes le moins du monde, et picorait lentement sa salade. Gilbert espérait sincèrement qu'il retrouverait vite l'appétit. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps s'il basait son alimentation sur de la salade et de l'alcool.

-Pourquoi tu manges que de la salade ? T'aimes pas les frites ?

-Si si... J'en ai juste pas envie.

-Tu veux un peu de mes frites ? C'est super bon !

-Non merci. C'est tellement génial la salade de thon ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant tristement.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il mangerait de la salade au thon avec du jus d'orange dans un fast-food à New York, il n'y aurait pas cru une seconde.

Il leva les yeux vers la petite fille, qui le fixait en souriant, les yeux brillants. Elle était adorable. Vraiment. Ludwig lui lançait le même regard heureux et innocent quand il était petit. Gilbert sentit son cœur se réchauffer et prit une frite dans le cornet de l'enfant. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie le moins du monde. Il le faisait pour faire plaisir à la gamine.

De retour dans la rue, Gilbert scrutait les magasins en quête de quelque chose d'intéressant. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques modestes affaires à acheter.

Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose de magnifique. Splendide. Awesomissime. Génial. Tellement merveilleux.

-Viens mädel ! Je viens de te trouver le pyjama le plus awesome de la galaxie, s'écria-t-il en attrapant l'enfant par la main pour l'entraîner dans un magasin de vêtements pour enfants.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, la petite, surprise, était habillée d'un kigurumi de poussin. Adorablement adorable. Elle ressemblait un peu à Gilbird. Le génial oiseau lui manquait. Un peu comme Ludwig. Mais le poussin ne l'aurait jamais forcé à rester au lit en attendant de crever, lui.

-Il est bizarre ton pyjama. Je ressemble à une espèce de canard jaune, grommela la fillette avec une petite moue boudeuse qui fit sourire l'albinos.

-C'est pas un bête canard, petite. C'est un poussin. C'est adorable, les poussins.

-Un poussin ? On dirait pas plutôt un canard ?

-Tu fais un petit poussin trop mignon princesse ! Répondit-il en éclatant de rire, retrouvant sa bonne humeur comme ça, d'un coup.

Son rire était manifestement contagieux, car la petite fille rit doucement.

-Alors ? Il te plaît ? On le prend ?

-Pourquoi tu en prends pas un pour toi ?

-Parce que ça n'existe pas à ma taille.

Et c'était bien dommage, parce qu'il aurait bien aimé s'en acheter un pour lui.

-On le prend alors !

Avec un sourire qui faisait presque le tour de sa tête, Gilbert, ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux bruns de la fillette.

-Allez viens kleine küken, sourit-il.

Ils marchaient de nouveau, côte à côte sur le trottoir. Il la tenait par la main mais il sentait bien qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait du mal à soutenir le rythme. Et il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi...

...Apparemment les Burger King n'était pas assez calorique. La prochaine fois, ils iraient ailleurs. Voyons... Où est-ce qu'il pouvait trouver de quoi nourrir correctement la gamine ? Il avait vaguement le souvenir d'Alfred qui vantait les merveilles qu'on pouvait trouver à New York, dont un certain magasin qui avait particulièrement intéressé Gilbert sur le moment...

Se rappelant soudain de l'emplacement du fameux magasin, si ce qu'il se rappelait du babillage de l'américain était exact, il accéléra le pas, entraînant la petite fille dans son sillage.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le Paradis, l'albinos se sentit frissonner de plaisir. C'était... Merveilleux.

-C'est quoi les petites billes de toutes les couleurs qu'il y a partout ?

-Des M&Ms mädel.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est trop bon.

Même s'il n'avait pas faim, il pouvait faire une exception pour ça...

Les confiseries étaient triées par couleur dans des réservoirs transparents. C'était magique... Le jeune homme regarda la petite courir, sachet en main, à travers le hall, et se composa un sachet de toutes les couleurs.

Gilbert poussa la porte de la chambre avec le pied et glissa la petite dans le lit de droite.

Est-ce qu'il lui restait le temps de sortir discrètement pour faire la fête ?

Il ne savait pas trop...

L'albinos ouvrit sa valise et sélectionna ce qu'il porterait pour aller en boîte. Si tout se passait bien, la gamine dormirait encore à son retour. Alors qu'il fermait la fermeture éclair de sa veste rouge, il jeta un regard à l'enfant endormie. Trop mignon. Il hésita une fraction de secondes puis se pencha sur la bouille endormie pour lui faire un baiser sur le front. Voilà. Il avait fait l'idiot attendri comme une romantico-niaise.

Avec un sourire narquois, il sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte à clé.

La journée était terminée, il pouvait enfin profiter de la nuit new-yorkaise comme il l'entendait.

* * *

><p>Francis fit sauter une énième crêpe dans la poële. Il avait refusé l'aide d'Arthur (Dieu merci) et essayait de terminer sa montagne de crêpes avant l'arrivée de leurs invités. Il savait bien que Canada préférait les pancakes, mais c'était lui le cuisinier. Et, aujourd'hui, il avait envie de faire des crêpes. Un point c'était tout. Il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir en claquant. Il devinait aisément de qui venait cet adorable geste d'humeur. D'un léger mouvement du poignet, il fit sauter la crêpe de travers. Le morceau de pâte s'envola gracieusement et atterrit tout aussi gracieusement sur la tignasse ébouriffée de l'anglais qui venait d'entrer.<p>

Se retournant pour faire face au visage outré d'Arthur, le français chantonna d'une voix enjouée :

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi mon lapin~ Mais ce soir, tu es interdit d'entrée dans la cuisine.

Et, en deux grandes enjambées, il s'approcha de son anglais, dangereusement rouge. S'il avait été joueur, et s'ils n'attendaient pas des invités, il se serait permis d'embrasser l'autre. Mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se le permettre. Mattiew et Alfred pouvaient arriver à tout moment.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te voir, bloody frog !

-Oh.

Il prit un petit air déçu, et l'autre détourna le regard face à son regard de chien battu tellement efficace.

-Je venais voir si tu voulais de l'aide.

Le français laissa un sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres et déclara, narquois :

-Excuses moi mon petit lapin, mais j'aimerais que les enfants arrivent dans une maison encore en état, pas brûlée. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Et, pour plus d'effet, il approcha son visage de celui de l'anglais, qui recula instinctivement le sien, de plus en plus rouge.

-I'm not your stupid rabbit !

Francis regarda l'air adorablement ulcéré de son lapinou et approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Arthur.

Alors qu'il décidait qu'il ne répondrait plus de rien, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. L'anglais en profita pour partir en courant. « Ce n'est que partie remise mon chéri », pensa le français, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres. Sur ces charmantes pensées, il sortit de la cuisine, retirant son magnifique tablier rose à volants (cadeau de Gilbert et Antonio, évidemment).

Dans le salon, il aperçut le grognon qui accueillait les enfants, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était plus du tout rouge. C'était déplorable. Francis allait vite remédier à ça.

-Tutuuuuuuuuuur ! Pourquoi tu accueilles les invités sans moi ! Ce n'est pas très gentil.

Même de dos, il vit les oreilles de l'anglais virer au cramoisi. Si les enfants n'avaient pas été là, il aurait eu droit à une magnifique explosion. « Tutuuuuuuuuuuuuur » se retourna, et, lançant un regard promettant les pires supplices à son amant, déclara :

-Je croyais que tu cuisinais, bloody idiot.

Sans prêter attention aux éclairs que lui jetaient les deux émeraudes de son anglais préféré, Francis adressa un large sourire aux deux blonds qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart, le plus petit, qui semblait très gêné par la situation, lui sourit timidement tandis que l'autre lui faisait un grand signe de la main.

Le français allait leur faire la bise quand la son téléphone fit bruyamment entendre sa charmante sonnerie. _  
><em>

Le blond décrocha et annonça, volontairement bêtement :

-Allooooooo ! C'est qui ?

-C'est Ludwig.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Lulu ?

Le français entendit distinctement le soupir de l'allemand.

-C'est qui ? Chuchota Canada.

-Ludwig. sourit Francis

-Demandes-lui s'il a des nouvelles de Gilbert, je m'inquiète un peu.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Mattiew se préoccupait-il à ce point de Gilbert ? Ce n'était pas lui son meilleur ami ?

Avant que l'allemand ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il demanda, sourire aux lèvres :

-Des nouvelles de Gilou ?

-Justement, chuchota Ludwig. Je voudrais savoir si toi ou Antonio êtes au courant de la disparition de Gilbert.

-Parce qu'il a disparu ?

-En effet. J'en conclus que tu n'étais pas au courant.

-Non, je ne savais pas...

Francis jeta un regard au canadien, qui avait blanchi.

-Tu pourrais demander à Mattiew et Antonio s'ils savent quelque chose ?

-Mattiew est avec moi et il ne savait pas. Pour Antonio, il me l'aurait dit je pense...

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée ?

-Non. Et si j'en avais la moindre idée, je ne te le dirai pas. Gil es tout à fait lbre de faire ce qu'il veut non ? Il est majeur et vacciné.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser se balader dans la nature ! Il est mourant.

L'allemand se tut brutalement. Il en avait trop dit, manifestement.

-Attends... Quoi ?

Non non non. Ludwig devait se tromper. Il dramatisait toujours tout.

-Nein. Ce n'est rien. Oublies Francis. Et merci quand même.

-Bah... De rien Ludwig.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers ses invités et son anglais qui le fixaient d'un œil interrogateur.

-Non, ça va. Il n'y a rien de grave.

Le français sourit, même s'il voyait bien que seul l'américain hyperactif avait gobé son énorme bobard. Arthur le regardait d'un regard orageux. Il allait devoir s'expliquer ce soir... Quant à Canada, il le regardait tristement, sûrement en train de se demander pourquoi le français ne semblait pas lui faire confiance.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! En relisant ce que je venais d'écrire, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait un peu détaché et haché. Mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas se retrouver dans le chapitre suivant (enfin, j'espère).<strong>

**Note : Je ne suis jamais allée à New-York, mais pour le magasin de M&Ms, c'est assuré ! C'est un pur américain qui m'en a parlé x)**

**Merci à ceux qui reviewent ^^**

**FrenchPanda : Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours autant !**

**Emy-nee : Hehehe... Et tu as sûrement raison, New-York, c'est immense *_* Un gars en slip qui joue de la guitare ? Tu sais que tu me donnes des idées là ? x) Et si ça peut te rassurer... Tu n'es pas bizarre... Enfin... Pas plus que moi :') **

**Nebelsue : Merci pour la review, ça me fait très plaisir :)**

**Pokera : Un grand merci pour ta gentille review ^^ En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances x)**

_kleine küken : petit poussin_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, mais des petits problèmes de connexion et d'inspiration m'ont légèrement retenue...**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas...**

**Pairing (parce que je l'avais oublié celui là): Hum... Que du sous-entendu, je crois. Après, c'est vous qui voyez...**

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Central parc<p>

-Giiiiiiiiil !

L'albinos poussa un grognement digne d'un ours mal léché. Il avait mal à la tête, et la gamine lui hurlait depuis dix minutes dans les oreilles pour le réveiller, tout en sautant joyeusement sur son matelas. Lentement, précautionneusement, parce qu'il avait la tête qui résonnait comme une grosse caisse, Gilbert enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Deux petites heures... Juste deux petites heures...

-Alleeeeez ! Debout !

Peste soit de cette gamine bruyante ! Il regrettait le Lutz tellement sérieux et discret... Ah ! Son petit frère ne l'aurait jamais réveillé un lendemain de beuverie. Enfin... L'ancien Ludwig. Le petit. Le grand ne se serait pas gêné, lui. Sans donner la moindre réponse à l'enfant, il se retourna pour lui présenter son dos. Mauvaise idée. L'enfant se mit à le secouer de toutes ses petites forces.

-Lèves toi ! Tu avais dit qu'on irait au parc aujourd'hui !

Il avait dit ça lui ? Quand ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir parlé à la gamine bourré, n'est-ce pas ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait promis une chose pareille ?

-J'ai dit ça ?

-Oui ! Tu me l'avais promis hier !

Aïe... S'il avait promis, même s'il ne s'en rappelait pas, il devait tenir sa promesse. Parole de Prussien !

En économisant soigneusement ses mouvements, il se mit en position assise. Ouh ! Son cerveau dansait la macarena. C'était douloureux. Et la petite qui courait partout en criant qu'elle mettait son pull en attendant qu'il soit prêt... La journée allait être longue... D'habitude, il tenait mieux l'alcool...

Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea d'un pas lent et ankylosé vers la salle de bains. Outch. La lumière du néon. C'était mauvais ça...

Il ouvrit le robinet à fond et se trempa le visage. Le choc le fit frissonner. Mais il ne devait pas sortir en ressemblant à une loque... Frissonnant, à cause du froid de la salle de bains, il enfila tant bien que mal un T- Shirt sous sa fidèle verte rouge et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux argentés, sans résultat.

Avec un soupir, il rejoignit la gamine qui trépignait dans l'entrée.

-Tu ne mets pas de manteau ? Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pas besoin ! Je vais pas attraper froid !

Mouais...

-Sûre ?

-Ouais ! Et l'enfant lui adressa un large sourire.

Hum... Pas certain, ça...

-Tu vas le mettre quand même.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je vais pas avoir froid !

-Mouais c'est ça... Mets-le. Tu me remercieras plus tard.

-Mais...

-Mets-le ! Il lui lança un regard autoritaire. Enfin... Le seul genre de regard autoritaire qu'il était capable de lancer quand il avait une gueule-de-bois digne de Feliciano après un verre de bière...

Tout de même impressionnée, la petite enfila son manteau. Il sourit. Il était vraiment génial.

-Allez ! On y va !

Arg. Elle avait crié. Son cerveau était découpé à coup de hache... Gilbert poussa la porte. Et ils sortirent dans la rue. Très bruyante. Des gens qui criaient, riaient et faisaient du bruit. Sa pauvre tête !

-C'est loin le parc ?

-Ça dépend auquel tu veux aller.

-Celui avec des écureuils !

Elle passait donc son temps à crier ? Il lui avait parlé des écureuils de Central Park ? Arg. Ils allaient devoir traverser toute la ville dans un métro bruyant !

-Donc on prend le métro.

-C'est quel parc ?

-Central Park.

-Ouais ! On va prendre le métro !

La petite lui attrapa la main et le traîna vers la station de métro la plus proche. Il allait souffrir...

Comme il le pensait, il souffrait. Les gens ne faisaient pas le moindre effort pour ménager sa tête. A côté d'eux, un adolescent aux cheveux gras comme s'il s'était schampouiné la tête avec l'huile qui restait au fond de la friteuse écoutait ce qui ressemblait à de la musique (en tout cas ça faisait BOUM BOUM) dans des écouteurs (bon dieu, des écouteurs, c'est sensé épargner le voisinage!). Juste à sa droite, la petite s'extasiait bruyamment sur tout ce qu'elle voyait. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se taire, elle était vraiment trop adorable avec ses yeux brillants et enthousiastes qui se posait partout. En face d'eux, un homme en costard passait manifestement un savon magistral par téléphone à une de ses connaissances. Ou a un de ses employés. Ou a un de ses esclaves. On n'a pas idée de crier comme ça au téléphone. Le malheureux qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil allait probablement finir sourd à la fin... De l'autre côté, un groupe de filles discutaient, gloussaient, et leurs voix sonnaient comme de douloureux grelots dans sa boîte crânienne maltraitée. Pourquoi les filles avaient-elles des voix aussi aiguës ? Et en face, il y avait un type qui semblait parler tout seul, un autre qui chantait à tue tête, enfumant le wagon de son odeur d'alcool dès la matin... Et il y en avait encore qui entraient ! Une femme botoxée jusqu'aux os en tailleur tout bonnement immonde, un garçon blond aux cheveux légèrement bouclés comme ceux de... non, un garçon blond tout court., une femme avec pas moins de DIX monstres hurlants et geignant de l'âge de Mädel jusqu'à l'age où on commence à écouter de la musique sans musique, et... un type avec une guitare. Un type en... slip... rayé rose...

Attention, awesome réflexe.

Vite.

L'albinos cacha les yeux de la petite qui venait de se tourner vers les arrivants, attirée par les voix d'enfants de son âge, et détourné résolument le regard vers monsieur-je-suis-le-roi-du-monde-et-j'engueule-mes-esclave-de-bon-matin. Bravo Gilbert ! Toujours aussi génialement réactif !

Mais il semblait que l'homme en slip n'en avait pas fini...

Il commença à gratter le guitare et chanter.

A côté de ça, l'ivrogne qui chantait des chansons paillardes autour de sa barre dans le métro chantait du Jacques Brel. Et il n'avait pas de mains supplémentaires pour boucher les oreilles de la petite... Choisissant de soigner le mal par le mal, il tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent et déclara, prenant son air terrifiant de nation en guerre :

-Oï gamin. L'awesome moi te demande aimablement de me passer tes écouteurs.

Le gosse, manifestement terrifié par lui (et oui, on ne pouvait rien contre lui!) lui tendit l'objet de convoitise, qu'il enfonça dans les oreilles de la fillette avant qu'elle ne subisse un choc auditif trop conséquent.

Mais il ne fut pas épargné. Sa tête, encore maltraitée, souffrit le martyr. Dès que la rame s'arrêta à leur station, il attrapa l'enfant par la main, lui arracha les écouteurs qu'il jeta à cheveux-de-cambouis et l'entraîna vers la sortie en courant presque.

Le massacre auditif était enfin terminé.

Que le chant des oiseaux lui faisait du bien. Même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en hiver.

Assis sur un banc, à côté de Mädel, il inspira l'air glacé et savoura le silence relatif, vite brisé par sa protégée.

-Ils sont où les écureuils ?

-Ils hibernent.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas avoir froid.

-Moi je veux pas avoir froid et je berne pas ! C'est quoi berner d'abord ?

-HIBERNER. C'est quand tu dors pour ne pas avoir froid. Répondit-il, amusé.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais dormir ce matin ? Tu essayais de berner ?  
>-Nan. C'est les ours qui font ça. Et puis on dit HIBERNER.<p>

-Nan, on dit berner ! Et en fait tu dis ça mais t'es un ours. Je suis sûre !

-T'as déjà vu des ours albinos, toi ?

-Bah t'en es pas un ? C'est quoi albinos ? C'est une couleur ?

A-do-ra-ble. Cette gosse était en or. Elle était plus innocente que l'italien de Lutz...

-C'est ce qui me fait les yeux rouges et les cheveux blancs...

-Ta maladie ?

-Si tu veux.

Comment peut-on expliquer à un enfant ce genre de choses ? « Ecoutes Mädel, je suis une Nation. C'est-à dire que je représente un pays. Enfin... Représentais. Parce que mon pays, même s'il était vraiment génial, il n'existe plus. Et c'est pour ça que je vais disparaître. Tu piges le truc ? » Non. Mauvaise idée. A oublie. Tout de suite. Le regard de l'albinos se posa sur une petite fille qui jouait toute seule avec un ballon, sur la pelouse. Il la désigna gentiment.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec cette fille ? Je vais acheter un truc pour manger.

-Tu vas chasser le petit déjeuner ?

-Ouais, je vais chercher du miel dans un arbre au péril de ma vie.

La gamine éclata de rire et partit en courant rejoindre l'autre enfant. Gilbert se leva et alla voir la mère de la fille, pour lui demander de surveiller sa « petite soeur » jusqu'à son retour.

Il allait acheter des croissants, bien caloriques. Il n'avait pas faim mais bon, à l'âge de la petite, on a besoin de manger.

Il fut bientôt de retour au parc, à côté de la mère de « Lily », qui lui faisait activement la conversation, au grand malheur de sa gueule-de-bois. Elle trouvait vraiment admirable qu'un jeune homme comme lui s'occupe de sa sœur au lieu de courir les bars. Très drôle. Lui, il regardait les petites courir après un ballon. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il serait allé jouer avec elles. Il adorait jouer avec Ludwig, quand il était petit.

-Vous faites vos achats de Noël, vous aussi ?

La question de la mère le sortit de ses joyeux souvenirs. Des cadeaux de Noël ? A qui pouvait-il en faire ? Luddy ? Il utiliserait la service des postes pour le retrouver et le coincer au lit pour le restant de ses jours. Francis et Antonio ? Pourquoi pas... Après, hors de question d'offrir quoi que ce soir à l'autrichien, ou alors un balai, peut être... Et Eliza était trop proche de son frère pour qu'il se permette de lui offrir quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait encore offrir des cadeaux à Mädel, comme tout « grand frère » qui se respecte. Et... Peut être qu'il pourrait offrir quelque chose à Matthew... Ce serait la première fois qu'il offrirait un cadeau au canadien pour Noël. Ça pourrait paraître suspect... Ils n'étaient amis que depuis peu... L'albinos sentit le rouge à la pensée de « Birdie ». Il lui manquait. Beaucoup. Beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami.

-Vous m'écoutez ?

Encore cette voix grinçante. Aïe.

-Oui oui... Je vais aller faire ces emplettes demain, sans la petite sur les talons.

-Oh ! Je vois ! Vous voulez lui faire une surprise ! C'est adorable ! Si vous voulez, je peux la prendre à la maison ! Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Lily ! Elles seraient contentes de passer un après-midi ensemble !

Laisser Mädel à cette femme ? Pour qui le prenait elle ? Il s'y connaissait en plans foireux !

-C'est que... Elles ne se connaissent pas depuis très longtemps... Et je ne pense pas abandonner Mädel chez des gens comme ça... Ça ne se fait pas...

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Tenez ! Voici mon adresse -elle griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier- apportez-nous Mädel demain ! Je suis tellement contente que ma Lils se fasse des amis ! Elle n'a plus grand monde, depuis que sa sœur est odieuse avec elle...

Et le moulin à paroles se remit à tourner, tourner, tourner...

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la gamine lui avait piqué le sac de croissants et le partageait avec sa nouvelle amie. Laisser Mädel là-bas pour l'après-midi... Pas mauvaise idée, en fait. Il aurait ainsi plus de liberté pour faire ses achats, préparer les cadeaux de la fillette et emballer tout ça... Il pourrait même préparer un sapin... Ouais, il ferait ça. Il laisserait la fillette chez sa nouvelle copine et il irait faire ses emplettes tranquillement.

Soudain, une quinte de toux le plia en deux. Il avait la douloureuse impression que quelque chose de très acide, amer, remontait le long de sa gorge, dans sa tachée. Il toussa, plié en deux, et mit la main devant sa bouche. Elle était tâchée d'un liquide dégoûtant, jaunâtre, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était quoi ce truc ? De... De la bile ? Merde. C'était pas prévu ça.

-Vous êtes malade ? C'est vrai, on peut attraper n'importe quoi par les temps qui courent.

Gilbert se leva, main devant la bouche, et s'éloigna de la maman, sur un dernier « A demain madame ! ». Il saisit la main de sa protégée, qui eut tout juste le temps de saluer son amie la rouquine, et l'entraîna dans les allées du parc, se retenant de se laisser aller à une nouvelle toux immonde. Des tremblements incontrôlés agitaient ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda l'enfant, légèrement paniquée. Tu es malade ?

-Une bronchite, haleta-t-il, rien de grave. Par contre on va faire une pause dans la sortie.

-On va où ?

Où amener la petite ? Elle ne tiendrait pas en place s'il l'enfermait dans un appartement pour le reste de la journée.

-Tu es déjà allée dans un zoo ?

Il n'allait pas pourrir la journée de la petite (et le sienne du même coup) juste pour un peu de sang non ? C'était juste un sale effet de la gueule de bois. Un point c'était tout. Pas de discussion. C'était passager. Il fallait juste qu'il se change les idées.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un endroit où il y a des animaux.

-Il y a des ours ?

-Je sais pas.

-Bah on a qu'à aller voir !

Et c'était parti pour une nouvelle sortie en compagnie de la petite... Bah ! C'était loin d'être une mauvaise chose en fin de compte. Elle allait lui changer les idées... Une nouvelle toux lui brûla la gorge, mais il la contînt et ravala tant bien que mal le liquide âcre qui avait envahi sa bouche. Qui sait ce que la gosse pouvait aller s'imaginer ? En plus, le zoo n'était vraiment pas loin. Ils allaient pouvoir s'y rendre à pieds.

…

-Et ça c'est quoi ?

-Un gorille.

Ou un babouin. Ou un macaque. Bah un singe en tout cas...

Depuis presque deux heures, la petite fille gambadait, babillant des questions et des commentaires sur les animaux qu'elle voyait. Il suivait, répondant parfois. Curieusement, il se sentait un peu mieux. Les toux et les remontées atroces n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit la petite penchée sur un enclos, au risque de basculer dans la « fosse ».

-C'est quel animal là dedans ? Je le vois pas !

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se pencha sur le panneau et lut. WAKETEU. C'était quoi ce bestiau ?

-C'est un waketeu ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ?

-C'est... Bah c'est... Un animal aquatique nocturne ! C'est pour ça que tu ne le vois pas ! Il dort pendant la journée et il vit dans l'eau.

-Ah d'accord ! Tu crois qu'ils ont des ours albinos ici ?

-Je sais pas... Tu veux qu'on les cherche ?  
>Tant qu'à errer dans le zoo toute l'après-midi... Autant errer en cherchant les ours albinos ! Ce serait bien plus marrant. Et puis... Ils pouvaient très bien en trouver un. Il avaient bien vu un waketeu...<p>

-Gilbert...

Il se tourna vers l'enfant. Elle traînait des pieds et paraissait épuisée.

-Oui ?

-Ils sont où les ours albinos ? Je suis fatiguée...

-Si tu veux on peut arrêter de chercher. Je t'achète un truc à manger et on rentre.

Gilbert admira le conflit intérieur de la petite. Elle ne voulait évidemment pas abandonner sa quête, mais elle ne pourrait manifestement pas tenir dans cet état.

Voyant que le dilemme allait s'éterniser, l'albinos prit la main de la petite et, d'autorité, la ramena à la maison. Tant pis pour le manger.

-Au fait... Demain je t'amène chez ta copine.

-Chez Lily ? Pourquoi ? Tu m'abandonnes ?

Malgré la fatigue, Mädel détourna le regard de la vitre (ils étaient de retour dans le metro), pour tourner vers lui ses yeux inquiets.

-Mais non ! Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner princesse !

Et c'était vrai. Il s'était attaché à la gamine. Il en était presque venu à la considérer comme sa petite soeur. Abandonnait-t-on sa petite soeur ? Non. Non. Jamais. Et puis elle le distrayait et le tenait loin des pensées noires qui n'attendaient qu'un moment de faiblesse pour lui sauter dessus.

-Je dois juste faire quelques courses. C'est bientôt Noël tu sais...

-C'est quoi Noël ?

Arg. Maudite amnésie.

-C'est une fête. On s'offre des cadeaux, on mange des trucs bons... Tout ça.

-Alors tu vas me faire un cadeau ?

-Si t'es sage Mädel, répliqua-t-il, souriant, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>-Tonio ! Il faut qu'on parle !<p>

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Francis ? Arthur t'a mis à la porte ?

-Non ! Pas à ce point quand même !

Le français jeta son écharpe bleue et son manteau sur une chaise avant de se jeter sur le canapé, où son ami s'était enveloppé dans un plaid pour regarder la télévision.

Francis attrapa un coussin avant de le jeter sur l'espagnol, beaucoup trop amorphe à son goût. Il se récolta un regard éteint.

-Mais réagis bon sang ! Gil a disparu !

Une étincelle sembla s'allumer dans le regard émeraude de l'espagnol, qui se tourna complètement vers lui.

-Disparu... C'est-à-dire ?  
>-Disparu ! Ludwig ne sait pas où il est !<p>

-Oh...

Antonio se prit le menton entre les doigts et prit une expression pensive.

-Il a emporté Gilbird ? Finit-il par demander.

En réponse, l'awesome poussin quitta la poche du manteau de Francis pour se poser sur le dossier du sofa.

-Il a vraiment disparu sans laisser de traces Tonio ! Et il ne nous a même pas prévenus !

Le français semblait légèrement sur les nerfs...

-Hum...

Toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, le brun marmonna:

-S'il était parti avec une conquête, il nous en aurait parlé. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Ben justement ! Le blond ne tenait plus en place. Et s'il avait été kidnappé ? Je ne sais pas moi... Par Ivan ! Les secondes sont comptées !

Antonio repoussa la couverture et se dirigea vers un buffet qui, aux souvenirs de Francis, contenait du vin et autres alcools.

-Tu as beaucoup cogité là-dessus on dirait, constata-t-il alors qu'il sortait deux verres et une bouteille du buffet.

Trop inquiet pour admirer le dos de son ami, Francis se couvrit du plaid et gémit:

-J'aurais bien passé ma nuit à autre chose, mais Arthur m'a envoyé sur le canapé parce que je lui avais menti.

Son meilleur ami rit et lui fourra un verre dans la main.

-Tu crois qu'il a des ennuis ? Demanda le blond.

-Je sais pas, soupira Antonio. C'est peut être très personnel pour qu'il n'ait pas jugé bon de nous en parler...

-Il aurait dû nous prévenir ! S'écria le français. Imagines qu'il revienne marié avec... je sais pas moi... des enfants ! On n'aurait pas été mis au courant ?! Ce serait trop injuste !

L'espagnol trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide rouge et répondit, hésitant:

-C'est peut être passager...

-Et s'il est entre les griffes d'Ivan en Russie ! S'excita Francis en secouant fiévreusement son malheureux ami. On ne le reverra jamais vivant !

-Francis ! Hurla Antonio, agacé par le blond. Arrêtes de te faire des films ! Peut être qu'il a juste eu besoin d changer de paysages !

Surpris, le français lâcha le brun, qui s'était renversé du in dessus tant il avait été secoué.

-Ah oui. Peut être.

Une étincelle d'angoisse s'alluma dans ses yeux bleus (encore une).

-Ou alors il est allé embêter l'autrichien sans nous et Eli l'a tué !

Dans sa voix perçait l'inquiétude et la frustration.

-Rodderich n'aurait pas laissé faire... Et puis Ludwig aurait été mis au courant. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop Franny.

Le français croisa les bras et prit une expression boudeuse.

-S'il est parti s'amuser sans nous prévenir, j'envoie à tout le monde les photos où il danse dans les vêtements d'Elisavetta debout sur la table de mon salon.

Antonio sourit et demanda:

-Parce que tu les as gardées ?

-Évidemment !

L'espagnol éclata de rire, mais Francis n'avait pas l'air décidé à lâcher l'affaire.

-Et si c'était grave ? J'ai dit à Ludwig de laisser tomber. Mais il avait l'air très inquiet...

-_Dios Francis _! C'est _Ludwig_ ! Le type qui s'angoisse parce qu'il ne trouve plus ses moules à muffins ! Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant ?

-Ben... Je trouvais Gil un peu changé ces derniers temps...

-Et ? Moi aussi j'avais remarqué. Mais on ne peut pas lui demander de _tout_ nous dire...

-Et... Bah... Ludwig a laissé échapper que Gilbert était mourant...

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec le fond de son verre.

-Mourant... Mourant ? Ou mourant... avec un rhume ?

-Je ne sais pas justement ! Ça mérite de contacter Gilbert, tu ne penses pas ?

-Et comment voudrais-tu qu'on le contacte ? Il pourrait être n'importe où !

-Il t'avait parlé de quelqu'un, à toi ?  
>-Non... et toi ?<p>

-Non plus. C'est bizarre... D'habitude, on se racontait nos histoires de coeur...

-Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait communiquer avec Gilou sans téléphone, si on ne sait même pas où il est ?

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Chacun faisait tourner ses méninges en quête d'une solution. Ce fut Francis qui s'écria, prit d'une illumination soudaine:

-On pourrait lui envoyer un message grâce à Gilbird !

-Pas bête...

Le français prit un papier.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on écrit ?

…

Dix minutes plus tard, le génial poussin s'envolait vers de nouvelles contrées, le message dûment enroulé autour de sa patte, l'espagnol et le français le regardant partir par la fenêtre, d'un regard attendri et fier.

-Et s'il revient sans avoir délivré le message ?

-Ce sera parce que Gilbert sera trop loin. En Amérique ou

-En Russie, grinça Francis.

-Je pensais plutôt à la Chine.

-C'est pareil.

-Mouais...

-Tonio ?

-Quoi ?

-Quand je suis arrivé, tu avais un air bizarre... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
>C'est alors qu'Antonio, sans prévenir, fondit en larmes sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.<p>

-J-J'ai appelé Lo-Lovi pour qu'on se voie à Noël... I-Il ne répond pas ! Il n'est même pas chez luiiiiiii...

* * *

><p><strong>Popopooooo ! La fin du chapitre ! Enfin ! Bah celui là n'était pas le meilleur, j'avoue. Mais vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'en ai bavé pour arriver au bout… C'est qu'il était récalcitrant celui là… Mais voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux, en espérant que ça vous aura suffit :')<strong>

**Laissez-moi des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive pour écrire ! (Et puis j'ai pas d'idées de cadeaux pour Francis, honnêtement :'))**

**Merci à tous !**

**Emy-nee : Bravooooo ! Tu as repéré le PruCan ! Il y en a aussi dans ce chapitre (comme tu as déjà pu le voir) et probablement aussi dans ceux à venir (je ne vais pas trop m'avancer parce que mes prévisions les concernant sont trèèèèèès réduites). Merci encore pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Je suis de retour ! Avec un chapitre un peu plus court, certes, mais voilà. C'est un chapitre intermédiaire. Faut pas s'attendre à un truc de trois kilomètres non plus :')**

**Disclaimer (parce que ce serait bête de payer une amende pour un truc aussi stupide): Hetalia appartient à son papa dont j'ai la flemme de rechercher le nom ou encore de le recopier. Merci papa d'Hetalia !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Préparer la fête.<p>

Gilbert ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un air gêné. Il détestait demander de l'aide. C'était loin d'être awesome.

Bon ! C'était pas awesome non plus de faire poireauter la gamine et lui dans le froid de l'après-midi ! D'un geste décidé, il pressa (écrasa) la sonnette. La femme ouvrit la porte, toute souriante.

-Oh ! Bonjour ! Vous amenez votre sœur ? Entrez !

Pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi accueillante ? Elle n'allait pas découper Mädel en morceaux quand même ? Ou la vendre à un réseau pédophile ? Trop sympathique pour être honnête. Il ne savait plus trop s'il voulait lui laisser sa petite protégée. Il allait plisser les yeux et lui dire que, finalement, ils allaient faire les courses ensemble quand la petite fille, qui jusque là se tenait sagement derrière lui, se précipita dans le séjour en apercevant son amie. Mais les enfants de cet âge n'avaient donc pas de prudence ?

Il soupira en entendant la fille qui riait déjà. Il ne pouvait plus espérer la ramener à la chambre à présent… Sans accepter le café que lui proposait (fort aimablement) la mère suspecte, il partit en courant. Plus vite il aurait fait ses courses, plus vite il récupèrerait Mädel entière.

Il l'avait déjà réfléchi à ses cadeaux (bien entendu), mais aucune idée géniale ne s'était imposée à lui, malheureusement. Aussi il se baladait dans la rue, profitant de l'air froid qui lui brûlait les joues, du soleil qui ne savait pas faire son boulot et qui réchauffait autant qu'un gant d'eau froide, et des chants d'oiseaux en hibernation. Les gens faisant leurs achats se retournaient sur son passage. Héhéhé… C'était pas tout les jours qu'on croisait un albinos aussi génialement beau. Il ne pouvait que les comprendre. Mains dans les poches, il scrutait les vitrines, en quête d'un cadeau pour Francis, ou Mädel, ou Tonio, ou… ou Mattie… Ouais il avait pas d'idées ! Mais ça allait venir ! Et ce serait super, comme toujours !

Un magasin de vins… Il y avait un cadeau à envisager là ? Tsss… Du vin pour un français… Pourquoi pas une baguette tant qu'on y était ! De l'o-ri-gi-na-li-té !

Fringues pour bébés ? Mädel n'était pas un bébé voyons ! Ou alors un grand…

Tomates ! Pourquoi pas ? Pour l'espagnol de service ! Oui mais non. Elle serait toute écrasée avant d'arriver à bon port et le destinataire recevrait de la soupe de tomates à la place.

…

Il allait falloir trouver quelque chose, quand même…

Bon, il allait commencer par Francis. Ce serait sûrement le moins difficile à trouver, non ?

Alors… Le vin et la baguette, oubliés. Du fromage, peut être. Sans rire. Mauvaise idée. Quelque chose pour pimenter sa vie de couple ? Aha… Pas mal Gigi… Tandis qu'il errait dans les couloirs d'un quelconque supermarché, l'albinos cherchait quelque chose à offrir au français. Quelque chose de marrant, quand même. Mais quelque chose qui ne rebuterait pas l'anglais, bah ouais, c'était tout de même lui le copain de Francis…

AHA !

Une idée awesomement géniale ! Il fallait juste trouver… Un endroit où on vendait ce genre de chose…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme marchait d'un pas conquérant, le costume d'infirmière dûment emballé dans un papier cadeau rouge avec des petits rennes. On trouve de tout à New-York, quand on sait où chercher.

Franny : Ok.

Il passait donc à Tonio.

Le classique du classique, ce serait de lui offrir des vêtements… Et puis, il avait bien besoin de vêtements, vu ce qu'il osait porter sur lui. L'albinos s'engouffra donc dans un magasin de fringues. Des T-shirts moyens, rien de très classe. Des pantalons assez mal coupés. Rien de bon, quoi. Après trois magasins, il entra dans un énième magasin, où les vêtements paraissaient corrects. Et là, il aperçut ce qu'il fallait à l'espagnol. La perle rare qui ferait de son cadeau le meilleur cadeau de Noël de son ami. Un _magnifique_ caleçon jaune canari orné de _splendides_ tomates. Le must du must. Il s'approchait pour empoigner le seul caleçon présenté quand une autre main empoigna l'objet de son désir et tenta de l'entraîner loin de lui. Hey ! C'était SON caleçon !

-Oh ! L'awesome moi l'avait vu en premier ! hurla-t-il en saisissant le sous vêtement et en le tirant à lui de toutes ses forces. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas disposer à lâcher l'affaire (ou le caleçon) et tirait lui aussi de toutes ses forces.

-Rah ! Lâches ça je te dis ! C'est pour faire un cadeau !

-Parce que t'as des amis connard ? Allez lâches ça et va t'acheter une vie au lieu de faire chier le monde !

… Il n'y avait pas grand monde capable de larguer autant de méchancetés avec autant de colère et un accent italien aussi prononcé. Sous le choc, l'albinos lâcha brusquement la pièce de lingerie, ce qui fit s'étaler par terre l'autre, qui tirait comme un malade sur l'autre côté.

-Lovino ?

-D'où tu connais mon nom con.. les yeux de l'italien s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes quand il aperçut le visage du connard en question. Il se reprit bien vite et hurla, encore plus en colère qu'auparavant.

-C'est ce bâtard d'espagnol qui t'a envoyé pour me chercher, hein ? Avoue ! Les connards bouffeurs de patates comme toi ils sont jamais nets !

Tout à sa colère, Lovino avait oublié le caleçon, qui gisait, abandonné sur le sol. Tout en se rapprochant de lui, Gilbert déclara, le plus calmement du monde (le petit italien ne savait manifestement pas qu'il avait officiellement disparu) :

-Je ne savais même pas que Tonio te cherchait, Lovi.

Hehehe, c'était vraiment drôle d'énerver le jeune homme, juste pour admirer la couleur cramoisie, signe de rage lovinesque, qui lui montait aux joues, aux oreilles, et même jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Antonio avait raison, il ressemblait vraiment à une _tomate_. Le prussien décida de pousser à son avantage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là _Lovi_ ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de préparer les fêtes avec, je sais pas moi… Ton frère ? Ou Tonio ?

Hum… Le rouge de colère semblait être devenu du rouge de gêne. Mais il n'était pas sûr. C'était l'espagnol le pro en « décryptage de cinquante nuances de cramoisi made in Lovino Vargas », pas lui.

-Bah je cherchais un cadeau pour ton pote, là.

Pas une seule insulte dans la phrase. Il devait cacher quelque chose.

- Dis-moi… Mon pote… Il t'aurait pas invité à passer Noël avec lui, par pur hasard ?

Les rougeurs du jeune homme lui suffirent. Il éclata de rire.

-Kesesesese ! Je savais qu'il y avait un truc comme ça ! Je suis vraiment awesome !

Mais il ne put malheureusement pas s'épancher en autocongratulations car il fut grossièrement interrompu par une série de cintres (avec ou sans vêtements dessus) que lui jetait l'italien.

-Mais de quoi j'me mêle ?! Que je sache ça te regarde pas connard ! Et puis d'abord j'avais pas l'intention d'y aller, chez Tonio, pour Noël !

-Haha ! Tu as dit Tonio !

Il était vraiment le meilleur pour faire tourner en bourrique tout le monde ! Lovino lâcha bon nombre d'insultes (variées, il avait un vocabulaire spectaculairement étendu, pour ce qui était des insultes) en italien et même quelques unes en espagnol, mais ça, il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Esquivant habilement les T-shirt aux couleurs du Brésil qu'on lui jetait dessus, il s'enfuit, emportant avec lui son bien durement acquis. Antonio ne pourrait plus dire qu'il ne se décarcassait pas à les trouver, ses cadeaux !

Et, en plus, l'italien allait se pointer avec pour seul cadeau sa présence, ce qui ravirait sûrement son espagnol au sang chaud de meilleur ami.

Restaient Mattie et Mädel…

ARG.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien offrir au canadien ?

Il errait dans la rue quand une violente quinte de toux le secoua, accompagnée, pour la première fois, d'une douloureuse migraine. A côté de ça, la gueule de bois, c'était une promenade de santé. Sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui, il s'appuya contre le mur, sous les regards pleins de sollicitude (ou de crainte de la contagion, ou de mépris, au choix).

Rah ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Il n'était pas encore mourant bon sang ! Pourtant une autre quinte de toux biliaire interrompit ses hurlements d'indignation mentaux. Ce. N'était. Que. De. La. Bile. Et. De. La. Toux. Tout le monde tousse. Ouais, mais tout le monde n'a pas mal au crâne comme si on lui sciait la tête avec une cuiller à café lorsqu'il est parfaitement sobre ! Ne pas paniquer. Autour de lui, tout se brouillait, sa gorge le brûlait, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il s'appuya au mur glacé de plus belle alors que la douleur semblait atteindre son maximum.

Pour ensuite s'évaporer comme Russie à l'approche de sa cadette.

Il avait même faim.

Nan faut pas rêver non plus. Il était loin d'avoir faim. Il avait plutôt envie de vomir avec classe le vide qu'il avait ingurgité à midi.

L'albinos secoua la tête. Les regards des passants pesaient sur lui.

-Hé ! Le connard patativore ! T'es malade ou quoi ?

Mince. Lovino n'avait pas été arrêté par la police. Il allait vouloir récupérer le caleçon. Regroupant toutes les maigres forces qu'il venait de récupérer, le jeune homme partit en courant, au mépris de ses jambes aussi solides et fortes que des spaghettis al dente.

Il bifurqua dans une ruelle sombre et s'arrêta, tentant tant bien que mal de faire taire sa respiration horriblement sifflante. La crise avait été aussi douloureuse que passagère. Il se sentait presque comme avant. Presque. En plus c'était une rue mal famée. Il devait y avoir plein de détraqués par ici. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il venait de trouver un des cadeaux qu'il offrirait à sa petite protégée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Gilbert arpentait les rues de la grosse pomme, les cadeaux de Francis (c'est imposant, un costume d'infirmière emballé, même si c'est court), d'Antonio, (bon ça va, un caleçon ça ne pèse pas trois tonnes non plus) et les deux cadeaux qu'il allait offrir à Mädel (probablement les plus lourds). Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le cadeau qu'il allait faire au canadien, et à acheter le nécessaire pour le réveillon, et tout serait ok. Il lui suffirait de tout déposer dans la chambre (où il avait préparé le sapin au préalable) avant d'aller chercher la petite fille chez l'horrible sorcière mangeuse d'enfants (si ladite petite fille était encore en vie, bien entendu).

Un cadeau pour Mattie.

Un cadeau pour Birdie.

Un cadeau pour Mattie.

Un cadeau pour… Rah qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui offrir à cet adorable canadien ?

De sirop d'érable ? Stupide ! Tout le monde devait lui en offrir. L'awesome lui ? Il sourit à cette pensée, mais…non. Une crosse de hockey ! Nah ! Trop dangereux. Il n'avait jamais vu le canadien en colère, mais on lui avait raconté qu'il pouvait même effrayer Russie et Amérique. Si c'était pas awesome, ça !

Hum… Mais ça ne lui disait pas quoi offrir à son _ami_ pour Noël ! Des chaussettes ? Mais c'était quoi cette idée toute nulle ? C'étaient les ringards qui offraient des chaussettes. La preuve ! Roddy lui en avait offert l'an dernier. Et elles n'étaient même pas belles.

Il faudrait un truc awesome, qui lui permettrait de…bah de… qui plairait à Birdie, point final !

Oh !

Oh oh oh !

Il avait une idée génialissime.

…

Le prussien sonnait à présent à la porte de la dangereuse femme qui gardait sa petite Mädel, tout en se félicitant du super cadeau qu'il avait acheté à Mattie. C'était génial d'offrir une bouteille de sirop d'érable avec marqué « Mattie's marple sirup ». Et ouais ! Customisé par l'awesome ex-Prusse, pour l'adorable Canada. Il était un génie ! Et en plus il avait ajouté une boîte de chocolats, pour donner un peu plus de consistance à son cadeau.

La porte s'ouvrit et la femme lui ouvrit. Bizarre... Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment folle de joie de le voir débarquer... Elle paraissait même plutôt paniquée...

-Un problème Madame ?

S'il y avait eu le moindre problème avec sa petite protégée, il lancerait à cette femme indigne le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-copié-sur-Braginsky jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui présente ses plus plates excuses.

-Oui, oui ! Avec votre petite sœur !

Il le savait ! Il n'aurait JAMAIS dû laisser Mädel à cette folle ! Elle l'avait sûrement mangée ! Ou pire !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il avait du mal à ne pas crier. Elle n'était pas sensée s'occuper de la petite fille pour l'après-midi ?

-Je ne la trouve plus... Elle n'est pas à la maison.

…

S'il s'était attendu à ça...

Ses jambes se remirent à trembler et il s'étala avec grâce, parfaitement dans les vapes. Il aurait réagi exactement pareil si on lui avait appris que Gilbird avait fini rôti.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Je sais c'est tout à fait stupide, mais j'aime tellement cette phrase ! En plus, pour une fois que ma fin s'y prête :3**

**Emy-nee: Merci merci pour ta review ! J'aime les gens qui aiment faire plaisir parce que ça me fait plaisir ! (cette phrase est tout à fait étrange). Techniquement, on va pas tout à fait le fêter en février... Plutôt en Mars :') Mais bon... Après va y avoir le nouvel an en avril probablement alors je pense que c'est mal parti pour la concordance Ouais y a plein de couples ! Parce que j'aime l'amour ! (Et que je fais ce que je veux aux malheureux personnages ! ) Vala vala... Cette fois j'ai bien fait gaffe en me relisant, mais il peut toujours y avoir des fautes cachées :')**

**Laissez-moi des tas de reviews ! Je les mange et après, ça m'aide à rester en vie pour écrire de nouveaux chapitres ! Vous ne voulez pas me faire mourir de faim n'est-ce pas ? Hein ?**

**A plus ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le chapitre ! J'étais drôlement inspirée xD**

**Merci à ceux qui followent, reviewent ou mettent en favori, ça fait plaisir ^^**

**Disclaimer : Ben… J'ai bien essayé de demander un titre de propriété, mais on n'a pas voulu me céder Hetalia. Don bah voilà, ça ne m'appartient toujours pas…**

**Bonnne lecture !**

Chapitre 8: Réveillon !

Gilbert ouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé sur un canapé inconnu, dans un salon inconnu, dans une maison inconnue, avec une femme inconnue assise à côté de lui. Puis il se souvint de ce que cette femme pas si inconnue que ça lui avait dit avant qu'il ne défaille, comme une minette effarouchée.

Mädel. Problème. Disparue.

Merde. Merde merde merde !

Il se releva, provoquant un léger tournis. Bah oui c'est ce qui arrive quand on se lève trop vite.

-Bon allez-y, dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-On…On ne devrait pas plutôt appeler la police ? Ou vos parents ?

La police ? Pour qu'elle fouine et appelle son frère qui le retrouverait, enverrait Mädel à l'orphelinat, l'attacherait à son lit avec des sangles et le nourrirait de purée et de pâtes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Hors de question !

-Non on ne va pas appeler qui que ce soit!

Devant l'air choqué de la femme, il sourit et déclara :

-C'est ma sœur, je pourrais largement la retrouver tout seul.

Et j'aimerais profiter de ma liberté provisoire, vous voyez l'idée ?

L'albinos tenait à peine debout. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses jambes étaient comme en coton. Rah mais ce n'était pas normal ! D'habitude il pouvait tenir des jours en marchant à pieds ! C'était cette damnée disparition qui se profilait. Mais non ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il était l'awesome Prusse. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître. C'était aussi simple que ça.

D'un bon pas, il sortit de la maison (préservant les apparences du mieux qu'il pouvait)

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. C'était bien beau l'assurance, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où pouvait se trouver son petit monstre. Et il était 18h. Il n'avait pas le temps d'explorer tout New-York. La ville était agitée comme une puce géante à l'approche du Réveillon. Il était awesome, mais pas à ce point ! En plus la gamine pouvait parfaitement se déplacer elle aussi, ce qui rendrait la tâche quasiment impossible. Et, avec la chance qu'il avait, elle allait tomber sur l'abruti qui se prenait pour un héros, voire pire… L'ex-nation secoua la tête, pour chasser les images peu ragoûtantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il allait devoir utiliser ses méninges, pour cibler les endroits où sa proie (ouais, il allait passer en mode « chasseur ») pouvait bien se trouver. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se mettait ainsi en quête d'un enfant à sa charge… Ludwig avait toujours été profondément gentil et sage… On ne pouvait pas en dire autant que Mädel. Mais elle au moins elle était gentille (petite pensée pour Tonio qui avait du se farcir l'autre teigne pendant il ne savait pas combien d'années).

Il commença tout naturellement par retourner à l'hôtel. On ne savait jamais, peut être qu'elle avait retrouvé le chemin. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que ce n'était pas le cas ?

Il décida ensuite d'affronter de nouveau le métro pour se rendre à Central Park, après tout ce n'était pas très loin de la maison de Lily et sa mère… Mais pas de traces de Mädel par là.

Tout bien réfléchi, il avait déjà connu cette angoisse. Une fois. Et, juste après, il avait trouvé son petit frère à demi-mort sur les restes d'un champ de bataille. Alors… Ce n'était pas pour arranger son état de stress. Une gamine amnésique lâchée en plein New-York, avec la nuit qui tombait, c'était mauvais, très mauvais. Ses jambes avaient perdu toute trace de faiblesse alors qu'il courait entre les rues, son angoisse croissant au fur et à mesure que le ciel s'obscurcissait.

Après une bonne heure de déambulations, il s'avoua vaincu. Il irait voir la police, et sûrement l'idiot américain, pour retrouver la petite en bonne santé. L'hyperactif mégalo allait contacter son frère, il allait perdre tout ce qu'il avait pu gagner ces dernières semaines. A moins de se trouver une bonne, très bonne cachette. Peut être que Mattie voudrait bien le cacher dans sa cabane de jardin ? Où se trouvait le poste de police le plus proche ?

Un panneau le renseigna. Alors qu'il se mettait en route, abattu et vaguement désespéré, il sentit une frêle étreinte se nouer autour de sa taille. Il baissa les yeux, pour apercevoir une petite fille, qui le regardait de ses grands orbes azurés. Ces mêmes orbes qui lui rappelaient tellement les yeux de son cher, très cher petit frère. Sans réfléchir plus d'une fraction de seconde, il tomba à genoux, sans se soucier des regards éberlués des passants pressés par les fêtes. Quand il fut à la hauteur des yeux de la petite, il la serra dans ses bras. Suffisamment fort pour lui broyer les côtes mais il s'en fichait. Après la peur qu'elle venait de lui causer, ce serait bien mérité. Voyant qu'elle semblait fatiguée, ou du moins qu'elle en avait marre de marcher, il la souleva dans ses bras, comme on le fait avec les petits enfants et les bébés. Mais elle en faisait bel et bien partie, non ? Doucement, pour éviter de se mettre à crier au milieu de la rue, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Est-ce que tu es totalement malade ? Tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu risquais à te balader toute seule comme ça ? Pourquoi tu es sortie de chez Lily ? Hein ?

Il n'avait pas pu dissimuler la nuance de colère, de reproche, qui pointait dans sa voix. Les yeux de la petite se remplirent de larmes, et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Bah voilà. Maintenant il était l'awesome Prusse, qui fait pleurer les enfants.

-Je-je suis désolée… Tellement désolée ! Je voulais pas te mettre en colère Gilbert ! Je te jure ! Je-je pensais pas que je pouvais risquer quoi que ce soit !

Sa voix transpirait la panique, et, pour faire bonne mesure, elle enfouit sa tête dans les creux de sa gorge. Comment l'awesome prussien pouvait-il résister à ça ? Il déclara, la voix légèrement adoucie :

-Pourquoi tu es partie sans prévenir ?

Elle répondit, sans le regarder :

-Tu-Tu as dit qu'on devait offrir d-des cadeaux aux gens qu'on aime pour Noël. Et-et moi je voulais t'en trouver un…

Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide et adorable à la fois ? (Petite pensée pour Italie) Nan, nan, oubliez…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

-Bon, c'est pas grave. Mais tu me refais jamais un coup comme ça, sinon tu auras pas tes cadeaux !

La menace sembla faire son effet, car l'enfant enfouit sa tête un peu plus dans le creux de son cou.

Légèrement embarrassé par son fardeau, Gilbert pénétra dans le petit hall de l'hôtel, salua Gianna, la réceptionniste, et s'engagea courageusement dans les escaliers. Hors de question de prendre l'ascenseur. Il avait solennellement juré de faire de l'exercice tous les jours depuis le début de l'aventure. Même si parfois, comme à cet instant, il avait vraiment du mal à gravir l'étage (heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas au troisième…).

Il déposa la petite sur le palier et ouvrit la porte. Mais il fut obligé de pousser doucement la fillette dans le dos, parce qu'elle était comme paralysée par le décor qu'il avait installé, dans l'après-midi, avec l'aide de Gianna. Ils avaient suspendu des guirlandes, accroché des boules, mais, surtout, un très joli sapin synthétique trônait dans un coin de la chambre, à côté de la porte du cabinet de toilette. Il lui avait fallu presque une heure pour arriver à ce résultat, amis ça valait le coup d'œil ! C'était aussi génial que tout ce qu'il faisait. Bon, peut être que Gianna avait un peu avait un peu dérangé l'awesomeness de la déco, mais il avait eu besoin d'aide, pour pouvoir aller faire ses emplettes.

-C'est super beau !

-C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai fait, bien sûr !

Elle s'avança en sautillant vers le sapin, et examina innocemment les boules de Noël achetées dans la journée.

-Fais attention princesse, c'est fragile !

Si elle cassait quelque chose, ça lui ferait une belle jambe ! Le réveillon de Noël, en plus ! Il examina la petite et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la gamine. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et la coinça sous son bras. Ignorant ses cris et ses interrogations, il la porta dans le cabinet de toilette, où il la laissa tomber dans la baignoire et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Gilbert ! Pourquoi tu m'enfermes dans les toilettes ?

-Laves-toi, je vais me procurer le repas.

-Mais ! Je veux pas me laver !

-Si tu ne te laves pas, je ne te donne pas à manger.

Elle ne répliqua rien, mais il entendit l'eau se mettre à couler dans la baignoire. Avec un sourire, il descendit voir Gianna pour réceptionner le repas. Le chantage, ça marchait à presque tous les coups. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé avec Luddy, son petit frère était bien trop sage pour refuser d'exécuter un ordre direct. Mais il avait tout de même un peu de pratique (Petite pensée à l'autre rosbif qui n'utilisait que ça pour se faire obéir de ses colonies).

Au menu ? Poulet, et patates. Ouais, il y avait des clichés sur les allemands et les patates, mais mine de rien, c'était vachement bon et nourrissant. Et pour le dessert… De la buche ! Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour un réveillon de Noël, même lorsqu'on n'est que deux dans un hôtel même pas étoilé (ou alors un tout petit peu).

Quand il revint dans leur « demeure », les bras chargés de victuailles, la petite était en train d'installer les assiettes en carton à même le sol. Sourire aux lèvres, il déposa les boîtes de nourriture sur le plancher et aida sa protégée à remplir les gobelets en plastique de jus d'orange (il ne se sentait pas de prendre une cuite devant un enfant de cet âge).

Tranquillement, il déposa leurs oreillers de part et d'autre de la table improvisée, éteignit le plafonnier et alluma les guirlandes lumineuses. Ca donnait à la pièce une atmosphère de fête qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme. De quoi lui donner presque faim…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de faim, la petite avait l'air affamée. Il la servit avant de demander, souriant :

-Alors, vous avez fait quoi, chez Lily, avant que tu files me trouver un cadeau ?

-Bah… On a joué. Elle avait des espèces de poupées même pas belles, alors je lui ai montré comment on les jetait par la fenêtre. C'était trop marrant, mais la maman de Lily elle était pas contente, alors on a dû jouer à des jeux de société. Mais on a bien rigolé quand même, rit-elle entre deux bouchées de patates.

Un large sourire illuminait le visage de la petite, et il la regardait avec affection. Si ce petit monstre n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Jeter des poupées par la fenêtre… Non mais quelle idée ! Il pouvait être fier de sa petite Mädel.

-Et toi ? C'était bien, tes courses de grand ?

-Ouais ! C'était super ! J'ai même pu rencontrer un vieux pote.

Il allait passer sous silence l'accident de la quinte de toux, hein ?

-Un vieux pote ? Tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient tous en Europe !

-Bah lui il est un peu bizarre, il se ballade partout.

-C'est celui qui a un balais dans les fesses ?

… Il lui avait parlé de la nation Autrichienne ?

-Non, celui là, il dit tout le temps des gros mots et il rougit comme un feu de signalisation.

-Tu manges pas ?

Non. La nourriture ne lui paraissait plus appétissante du tout, tout à coup. Mais bon, pour ne pas faire peur à la fillette, il se força à picorer dans son assiette.

-Si, tu vois ?

Pendant quelques minutes, ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que la gamine s'exclame, toute énergie retrouvée :

-Alors tu as acheté mes cadeaux ? Hein ? Tu les as bien achetés ?

Il prit un air paniqué.

-Mince ! J'ai dû les laisser au commissariat quand je te cherchais !

Voyant les yeux de l'enfant qui se remplissaient de larmes, il ébouriffa les cheveux châtains de sa protégée et rit :

-Je plaisante, poussin ! Bien sûr que je te les ai acheté, tes cadeaux. Par contre tu ne les auras pas avant demain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si on les offre le mauvais jour, ça porte malheur (enfin, selon Francis, qui était très crédible, en matière de superstitions. Il faudrait demander confirmation à l'angliche, un jour ou l'autre).

-Ah d'accord.

Une bouchée de patates.

-Mais c'est quoi mes cadeaux ?

-Aha ! Tu sauras demain.

-Alleeeeeeez ! Dis moi !

-Nan.

-Siteuplé silteuplé silteuplé !

-La répétition des « siteuplé » ne change rien. Tu verras demain, espèce de petite teigne impatiente !

-Siteuplé silteuplé silteuplé !

-J'ai dit non. Tu verras demain matin.

-Siteuplé silteuplé silteuplé !

-Bon c'est bon tu arrêtes ? Je te dirais pas ! Et tu pourras répéter ce truc autant de fois que tu voudras, l'awesome Prusse ne change jamais d'avis.

-Siteuplé silteuplé silteuplé !

Raaaaah ! Cette gosse était pire que lui-même quand elle voulait quelque chose ! Une seule solution : Une diversion !

-Tu veux du dessert ?

-C'est quoi ?

-De la buche au chocolat.

-OUAIS !

La bouche pleine de chocolat, elle ne pourrait pas répéter son truc. LE POUVOIR DU CHOCOLAT !

…

La petite commençait à tomber de sommeil.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : presque minuit.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, votre Majesté.

-Nooooon ! Je veux être réveillée quand tu me donneras mes cadeaux ! Opposa-t-elle mollement.

-Je te réveillerai à une heure décente. En attendant, au lit !

Il jeta l'enfant récalcitrante jusqu'au bout sur son épaule et la porta jusqu'à son lit, où il la borda, comme il le faisait tous les soirs.

-Gilbert ?

-Oui ?

-Tu me racontes une histoire ? Pour que je dorme plus vite…

Et elle savait faire les yeux de petite créature fragile et malheureuse, en plus. Il avait trop déteint sur elle, elle devenait diabolique ! Il soupira :

-D'accord.

Mais qu'elle ne compte pas sur lui pour lui raconter une histoire toute adorable, toute mignonne !

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu sortes sans moi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Tant mieux.

Il avait une magnifique histoire (inspirée de faits réels) qui la dissuaderait à jamais de lui ficher des frousses comme celle qu'il avait eut auparavant.

-Alors… C'est l'histoire d'un dangereux monstre qui se balade dans les rues.

-C'est quoi son nom ?

Réfléchir. En vitesse.

-Le coco diabolique.

Bah il faisait avec ce qui lui venait hein ! Pas sa faute si c'était tout ce qui voulait bien sortir de son cerveau !

-Il est pas très effrayant.

-C'est fait exprès, pour que les enfants n'aient pas peur et qu'il puisse en profiter…

-Il leur fait quoi aux enfants ?

Un large sourire carnassier fendit le visage de l'albinos.

-Il les mange.

Les yeux de la petite s'arrondirent et elle se blottit un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Hahaha ! Il était génial comme raconteur d'histoires !

-Et il ressemble à quoi ?

Inspiration… Go go go !

-Il sourit tout le temps, pour avoir l'air gentil, mais en fait c'est un monstre sadique et dangereux. Il porte tout le temps une trèèèès longue écharpe.

-Même quand il fait chaud ?  
>-Ouais ! Pour cacher le collier en dents de ses victimes qu'il porte autour du cou…Et il porte un manteau très long pour cacher ses armes.<p>

La petite tremblait presque.

-Ses armes ?

-Oui ! Il a un bâton magique qui peut tuer les gens ! Et plein d'autres trucs comme ça !

C'était bon, il l'avait traumatisée pour toute sa vie, il n'y avait plus le moindre risque qu'elle disparaisse brutalement. Le prussien remercia mentalement la malheureuse personne dont il s'était inspiré pour créer son monstre de cauchemar.

-Je veux plus dormir !

Ah… mince… Cet effet secondaire n'avait pas été prévu…

-Mais si ! T'as les yeux qui se ferment !

-Mais le coco diabolique il va venir me manger pendant que tu regardes pas !

…

-Si tu veux je veille au grain ! Je suis l'awesome moi, quand même !

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Juré ?

-Sur la tête de Gilbird !

-C'est quoi me cadeaux ?

-Tais-toi et dors, petite teigne !

-Oui monsieur.

C'était lui le plus fort !

…

Il était minuit passé. L'awesome Gilbert avait déposé les cadeaux sous le sapin, et on n'entendait pas d'autre bruit dans la chambre que la respiration appuyée d'une certaine gamine, profondément endormie.

L'albinos se dirigea vers son lit d'un pas lent et s'y laissa tomber. Il était éreinté. Mais heureux. Ce réveillon avait vraiment été très agréable. Et, avec ça, il n'avait eu aucun problème de toux pendant le repas. De quoi être satisfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ferma doucement els yeux. Il se faisait des idées. Il ne disparaîtrait pas. L'awesome lui était éternel, il ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était évident.

Rassuré, il sombra paisiblement dans les bras Morphée.

**Terminé !**

**Comme le chapitre de base était un brin trop long, je l'ai découpé en deux. La suite, très prochainement, donc )**

**Emy-nee : Bah les cadeaux de Mädel ce sera pour le prochain chapitre… Mais promis il arrive vite xD Merci pour ta review ~**

**Laissez des reviews, pliiiiiize !**


End file.
